skilletfandomcom-20200215-history
Ben Kasica
Benjamin Judah Kasica (Born April 15, 1984) is the former lead guitarist for Skillet. He joined the band in 2001, when he was sixteen, and left in 2011. Career He began playing guitar at age eleven. He joined Skillet in 2001 at the age of sixteen, and recorded the albums Alien Youth, Collide, Comatose (which went Gold on November 18, 2009) and Awake (which went Platinum) with them. Kasica played GMP Guitars exclusively when he first joined the band. However, he and his fellow Skillet guitarist Korey Cooper later switched to PRS Guitars, most notably the PRS SC 250, and the Mira. For "Awake" Kasica recorded with Gibson Guitars, mostly Gibson Les Pauls. Kasica is known for his many tricks while playing the guitar live on stage. These range from his solos to playing his guitar behind the back of his head. John Cooper said in the YouTube interview that he enjoyed having Kasica in the band "for his integrity; Ben's someone who wants to be honest about things." Kasica announced he was leaving Skillet to pursue other interests on February 14, 2011. He was asked to return on a temporary basis on April 11, when Jonathan Salas left. On April 14, he played his next final show, as Seth Morrison played the show the following day. Other work Kasica is one of the owners of the clothing brand "LifeLoveMusic," a Christian organization that encourages Christians to "be the light of the world" by "loving the unlovable and sacrificing our lives for others." Kasica is also the co-owner of Skies Fall Media Group, which offers artists many services; from their website: "Along with the record company, artist development/management and recording studio, Skies Fall Media Group also contains a full service graphic design and professional photography division, model and actor management, and live music production division with more to come." Kasica was the director/producer of Cellofourte: A String Tribute to Skillet which is an album by Tate Olsen, the cellist for Skillet, doing four-part cello covers of popular Skillet songs. Kasica was the director of Skillet's music videos: "Not Gonna Die" and Back From The Dead. Name: '''Ben-Judah Kasica '''Position in band: Guitarist Birthday: '''April 15, 1984 '''Hometown: St. Louis, MO Family: 1 sister, 1 brother Previous jobs before Skillet: Worked at The Gap Education: Almost done with High School (Home School) Hobbies: Guitar, writing and recording music, movies, shopping, coffeehouses Favorite food: Pizza Favorite snack: '''Pop tarts '''Favorite color: Silver, because it reflects all the colors Why did you give your life to Jesus: All my life, I've been obsessed with spiritual matters and when God finally got a hold of me, the obsession grew. I finally had a relationship with Him and it became everything in my life if that makes sense. I had been raised in a Christian family, so ever since I was very young, I was taught about God and the Bible. When I was about 8 years old I said a prayer and "gave my life to God" but it really didn't mean anything. At around 12 years old, God had been working in me, wooing me to himself but I kept refusing to give in. Then at a youth camp I got prayed for by the pastor to get my life right. I repented before God and made a decision to follow Christ. Also, that night I got baptized in the Spirit, something that no words can really describe. Ever since that night, I've been pursuing God with my all. Something God has taught you recently: '''Right now, God's showing me that He is the only thing that can satisfy the desire within me. This sounds like something pretty basic and something that should be realized early on in conversion. However, I guess I never got full revelation concerning it. The revelation came this past year when I took an apologetics course and was learning different arguments for the existence of God. One argument, called the Argument for Desire, was spread across the whole year and served as the main theme in the class. In this argument, it starts by stating that all humans are manic-depressive and we are not satisfied with all the material things. We all search and search for something to fill the desire within us, but we continually fail to be satisfied. The argument goes on to say that these are 2 types of desires in the world, natural and unnatural. Unnatural desires being these like wanting the Rams to win the Superbowl. In other words, it is possible to be human and not desire that. However, with natural desires, it is necessary that all humans desire it. For instance, humans naturally desire food, sex, etc. Now what becomes interesting is that for every natural desire, there is something to fill that desire. Humans desire food, there is food. Fish desire water. There is water. I wouldn't make sense to have a natural desire without something to satisfy that desire. For example, let's say you had a planet full of field mice. These field mice desperately desired food. The only thing is, there is no such thing as food in this made up world. Now that wouldn't make sense. The very natural desire for something proves that something must exist. So take our desire for a relationship with a perfect, our desire for a perfect love. That desire can be found in every human being whether admitted or not. '''What is your favorite thing about doing what you do: I love to see people get saved. Just to know that I helped to bring them to the kingdom of God is a great joy. 170px-Ben_Kasica_Cornerstone_2010.jpg Download (10).jpg Images (14).jpg Images (15).jpg download.jpg images (2).jpg Category:Band Member Category:Former Band Member Category:Guitarist Category:Jonathan Salas Category:Tate Olsen Category:John Cooper Category:Korey Cooper Category:Awake Category:Rise Category:Alien Youth Category:Collide Category:Comatose